


her cherry drop(ped)

by sunnybunny (taeyongults)



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Gay, This is so good, fast burn, i made this for my sister bridget, love u sis, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongults/pseuds/sunnybunny
Summary: bri's kboo dreams come true





	her cherry drop(ped)

**Author's Note:**

> id like to thank my sister bridget for inspiring me to create this. love you sis! sarange!

bri walks with her head down. Phone gripped in her hand, she just finished a phone call with her friend Thomas

she runs into someone in the street. "im so sorry" she says. she looks down at her now broken phone. when she looks up she sees the man whos photocard is in her phone case. "im so sorry ill buy you a new one.... im mark"

bri could feel a sudden rush of blood to her face. the man in front of her... was beautiful. he was bound to be, since mark lee was standing right in front of her!

they get married the next day

thomas and mark's best man namjoon meet at the wedding. thomas and namjoon both catch the bouquet of flowers. they marry the next day

fin


End file.
